10 Songs for SasuSaku
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: Yes, I did the iPod shuffle challenge. Put your iPod or in my case, iTunes on shuffle. Write a drabble on your favorite character, pairing, etc., connected the song playing. Finish before it stops playing. Repeat nine more times. Me I did SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1: He's Still All That

She stares at him. He returns her stare. Nearly three years have passed since she last saw him. Almost five since he left the village.

Time changes some things. Sakura knows that only too well. She's stronger and more outspoken.

"Sasuke." She says it as he stands in the village gates.

But he's one of those things that is barely touched by time. Still tall dark and handsome after all these years. Maybe even more so. He's still all that to her.

"Sakura," he says as he takes her hand and butterflies start.

**Song: He's All That**

**Drabble #1**

**A/N: I saw someone else's thing and was bored, so I figured, heck why not? So here for your reading enjoyment are ten drabbles on SasuSaku. No bashing the couple. If you want to complain about my writing, go ahead. But your reason better be better than "u suk." Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. Otherwise Sasuke never would have left.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Wasted

There's lots of things you expect in life. You expect it to rain. You expect the sun to rise and set each day. You expect life to knock you down sometimes.

But it's those sweet unexpected things that make it worthwhile. Like that forbidden kiss they had shared under the stars. The moment he realized he had fallen for his pink-haired teammate. Or the day he finally confessed his love to Sakura. Really for a genius shinobi, Sasuke was a dunce at love.

But as she shakes her head, her pink hair swaying oh so wonderfully, he knows this isn't one of those unexpected things that lifts you to new heights.

No, this is one of those sucker punches life deals you.

Because Sakura is leaving. Leaving with no hope of getting her back. Because…

"I've wasted enough time on you. If you're not going to be with me now, I'm leaving."

So she left.

**Song: Wasted by Carrie Underwood**

**Drabble #2**

**A/N: Yeah. Secret lovers. Until Sakura says, "Be by my side or I'm walking out." And Sasuke can't so he loses her. So I can get him! I mean... oops.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Think of Me as a Woman

She's always on his mind. With every breath he breathes, she's there, all pink hair and smiles. He never told her the truth. Because he realizes it now that it's all over, now that he's on the run from her.

He fell in love with Sakura. Somewhere in between all the missions and annoying fangirling and tears, he fell for her and her emerald eyes hard.

She looks so different now. A woman grown. And she's showing him that she's not the girl he left.

God, this must be the best way to die. With a kiss.

**Song: Think of Me from the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack**

**Drabble #3**

**A/N: O.o Yeah... Don't ask... It's all that came to mind with the song. It's kind of a heartbreaking song, so I tried to write something angsty.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura's Broken Wing

He kept her tied down. Oh, not literally. But her unending love for him kept her to him. Even though she knew he didn't care. God she knew it. He crushed her that night when she offered him everything.

"Annoying."

That's what he calls her. And with that one word he tells her that she's weak, that she'll never be a true kunoichi.

But she'll show him. She'll show him she can fly. She'll break his chains on her.

So she slams her fist into the earth and watches with a smirk (just like Sasuke's) as he stumbles and retreats.

She always watched his back. Now it's his turn to watch hers as she flies away on her broken wings. Wings that he broke himself. Eat that, Sasuke.

**Song: A Broken Wing by Martina McBride**

**Drabble #4**

**A/N: Sorry for all the depression. I blame the songs! I have moody songs not happy ones. Well... I do have happy ones but not a ton of them.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: I Hate Sakura

Sasuke hates everything about Sakura. From her oh so shiny locks of pink hair to her perfect little toes.

At least that's what he tells himself as he watches her spar with Naruto. Until Sai punches him out because he's too busy gawking at her.

Sasuke tries to get her out of his head that night. Let me go to sleep! Dammit, Sakura, he needs to rest!

But all he can think about is her bright apple green eyes. He hates how her eyes haunt him at night so he can't sleep.

Sasuke blows fire at her the next day as they spar. Why won't you let me sleep?! Why do you keep distracting me?! I hate you!

And then he kisses her. About damn time.

**Song: I Hate (Everything about You) by Three Days Grace**

**Drabble #5**

**A/N: Because denial is so funny. And Sasuke totally would. He would try to deny that he likes her.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Who's Crying Now?

The last time Sakura had parted with Sasuke mono e mono, she had been left crying on a park bench. She had cried for years.

Now he's with that Karin girl. Not in that way. But the four eyes is his new teammate.

She'll show him. If he's trying to replace her, well then, she'll show him just how impossible she is to replace.

* * *

Sasuke can't believe the Sakura who confronts him today. She's all hard green eyes and smirk. No blushing, no giggling.

She couldn't have moved on… could she?

But as she kisses on Naruto's cheek in front of him, he feels like he got socked in the gut. Her and the dobe.

So he decides to win her back. Whatever it takes to get Sakura to be his again.

**Song: Who's Crying Now by Jo Dee Messina**

**Drabble #6**

**A/N: Yeah... We have hope. He'll get her! Go for it Sasuke! Sweep Sakura off her feet!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Bridges and Butterflies

Sakura had always loved this bridge. It was soothing to just close her eyes and hear the water under her feet rush by.

Then it became the place where she and Sasuke were reunited. Sure, she had punched him out for leaving, but he had been a pretty good sport about it.

After three years of dating, he knelt down on that bridge and proposed.

So was it any surprise that she took their only daughter down to the bridge? It was part of her. Little Momoko had loved that bridge.

"You and Daddy met on this bridge, ne, Haha?"

"Not quite." Sakura raised green eyes to the sky, reminiscing. "We were reunited here though. He left the village for power and revenge. But one day, as I came here to relax after a long day at the hospital, there he was."

She smiled here. "He was beaten and battered. And he looked so lonely and desperate. The way he said my name tore at my heart. And I punched him out."

She loved that bridge and so did Momoko. Until Momoko fell off and drowned.

**Song: Yellow Butterfly by Meg and Dia**

**Drabble #7**

**A/N: Sucker punched you at the end there, didn't I? The little Uchiha died! I'm cruel like that. But the freaking song is about a kid drowning! And you can't do SasuSaku by drowning Sakura at age five. It just won't work. So I drowned their kid.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: I Can't Stay Away

Sakura knew she shouldn't love Sasuke still. These feelings should've died long ago. But they were still here. And she was still trying to find him.

She knows she should let Sasuke go, move on. But when she finds him, she knows it was worth it. She should stay with him.

Because like they say, opposite attracts. Night and day.

But to be with him, she knows she'll have to leave the village. But that accidental kiss on the battlefield haunts her, taunts her with its sweetness.

She knows she should stay away from him, stay in Konoha. But Sasuke's a drug she's addicted to.

So she shoulders her pack and sneaks out to the woods nearby where Sasuke is waiting for her.

"When you're ready, come find me."

**Song: I Can't Stay Away by the Veronicas**

**Drabble #8 **

**A/N: Because you know Sakura would eventually... *grins*  
**


	9. Chapter 9: G Slide with Me

Sasuke watches as the pinkette dances under the pulsing lights of the club. Her eyes are closed and her body undulates in time with the beat.

She finally opens them to catch his gaze. She smiles a little and winks one green eye at him. Then she moves further into the crowd on the dance floor.

Sasuke's on his feet then, leaving his drink at the bar. He spots her bright pink hair easily and catches up with her.

"I was hoping you'd come," she says as they dance together.

"Hn."

They continue dancing together late into the night under the pulsing lights.

**Song: G-Slide by Lil Mama**

**Drabble #9**

**A/N: This one was insanely hard to write. It just... didn't really work. There's no story with the song. So I pictured G-slide being played... Farfetched I know...  
**


	10. Chapter 10: How Far!

Sakura begged him to stay. Sasuke knew she meant the words even though leaving Konoha would break her heart. He can't take her with him though. This world he's going to face isn't safe for a cherry blossom.

So he left her in Konoha for her safety. And he came back to her. Because she's his gravity.

But this new Sakura won't give him the time of day. So he begins to woo her. He brings her flowers.

She hates flowers. Of course.

He writes her a poem.

She hates poetry. Should've known.

He tries everything. He writes her letters, showers her with gifts. But she doesn't want any of it or him.

Sasuke gives up finally.

"How far do I have to go to get you to be mine?" he asks Sakura.

"Until you say you love me," she replies.

**Song: How Far by Martina McBride**

**Drabble # 10**

**A/N: Fluff! Fluff for all! Enjoy the hilarity. And I'm sure Sakura loves flowers. But for the sake of my drabble, she hates them.  
**


End file.
